


The Life and Sexytimes of Hitch Dreyse

by CollegiaTitanica



Series: The Life & Times [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Porn With Plot, Spinoff, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollegiaTitanica/pseuds/CollegiaTitanica
Summary: Hitch doesn't have too much going on in her life: she's a young single lady with plenty of options, her roommate (and cousin) does most of the cleaning, she's just finished uni, and work... well her job's really just something to get her spending money. But there is that one girl there - the quiet, shy one - that Hitch can't seem to get out of her mind.





	The Life and Sexytimes of Hitch Dreyse

**Author's Note:**

> This is Hitch's POV on some of the events of [chapter 72 of the main story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4446401/chapters/27878409).

Hitch was taking the long way back, going right around the store before finding her way back to work. It wasn’t like Annie and Marlow couldn’t handle things while she was away. As she was walking past the suit counter she noticed some sort of gathering by the change rooms. Slinking over, she sidled up to Nisha and Alexis to listen in.

“What do we do?”

“Should we get Nile?”

“Hey, what’s going on?” Hitch asked.

“I, uh, I think there’s a couple in one of the rooms… um…” she trailed off, going rather red.

“Which one?”

“Three.”

“I’ll take care of this,” Hitch frowned, stalking over to the rooms.

She could definitely hear the sounds of giggling, a pair of muffled voices and far more heavy thunks than were really necessary for trying on a suit. Listening at the door a moment she could hear that whoever was inside was definitely up to no good.

“Hey!” she shouted, pounding a fist on the door. “Settle down in there! Don’t make me get the hose!”

There was a deathly silence after her outburst. Satisfied, she turned around and strode off smugly.

 

#

 

“Hey? Hey Annie? Guess what?”

Annie slowly turned her heavily lidded eyes Hitch’s way. Though she still looked bored, Hitch had learnt that it was just the other woman’s face – if she was really bored she wouldn’t even look her way or would just walk off.

“There was some couple going at it in the menswear change rooms,” Hitch giggled. “Some people, right?”

“At least someone’s having a good time,” Annie drawled, a tiny little hint of a smile at the edge of her mouth.

Snorting, Hitch sniggered and grabbed on to Annie’s shoulder. “I know, right?!”

“Not the worst thing ever happened in one of them,” Annie said.

“Yeah?” Hitch raised an eyebrow, concerned what could be worse.

“One time someone took a giant shit up in ladies wear and covered it with a $300 dress.”

Hitch stepped back, mouth agape in horror.

“No way!” she squealed.

Nodding, Annie rested an elbow on the counter and smirked a little.

She was a cute woman, Hitch thought – gorgeous skin, pretty eyes and a killer body – she didn’t understand how she could be single (and there was her great sense of humour too). Sure, she was a single mum, but how much she loved her kid it was a plus in her eyes – Annie was the complete package really.

But then again, men were certainly idiots, so them missing such a great catch shouldn’t really surprise her.

“It’s not fair,” she grumbled.

“Hm?” Annie hummed.

“People getting laid while we’re here with Marlow,” Hitch said, jerking her head to where he was working.

“Booty call your boyfriend when you get home?” Annie asked absentmindedly, chewing on the end of a pen a moment before stopping to cock an eyebrow Hitch’s way.

“Nah, I dumped him a few weeks ago,” she said, looking away. It had been a rather messy breakup, not helped by the fact he was now going around telling their mutual friends she’d cheated on him. Aware that she was frowning, Hitch decided to change the subject, breaking into a cheeky grin. “Have to take matters into my own hands if I want some, yeah?” she laughed, elbowing Annie playfully.

Snorting, Annie rolled her eyes and shook her head. Despite working together for years, Hitch had never heard Annie laugh - really, _really_ laugh. She’d chuckle, smirk, say “that’s funny” in her deadpan voice but never laugh out loud.

Hitch was sure if she’d be able to find a way to make Annie laugh. It’d help her loosen up and tone down Marlow’s aura of suck. And then she’d come out dancing one night and, with a gorgeous hottie on her side, she’d be able to get plenty of guys (which meant plenty of drinks) while Annie could find someone good for her too.

And Annie was great. If anyone deserved someone good it was her.

“You ok?” Annie asked, bringing Hitch out of her thoughts. “Spacing out there.”

“Oh, yeah… Just a late night last night I guess,” she giggled, relieved that Annie accepted the explanation. Not that she really minded Annie knowing, but she didn’t want it to be weird. Not that being friendly was weird. But saying all that to Annie felt like it’d be weird.

“Time for lunch,” Annie sighed, eyeing the clock on the register. “You wanna go first?”

“Yeah…” Hitch yawned. “If I’m not back in time come get me since it means I fell asleep.”

Annie’s reply was to raise an eyebrow sceptically.

“Yeah okay or I’m just late,” she giggled, turning away from the counter.

“Lazy ass.”

“That’s the idea,” Hitch said, looking over her shoulder and grinning.

 

#

 

Slumping back on the couch, Hitch closed her eyes and tried her best to tune out the chatter in the break room. She only had a few moments rest before she was interrupted, however.

“Hey.”

Opening her eyes she scowled instinctively, but couldn’t help but smile when she saw Annie looking down at her. She couldn’t help but smile whenever she thought of her either.

“C’mon… can’t be over, I just got here,” Hitch pouted.

“Not that,” Annie said, mood unreadable. Or even more unreadable. “VM hassling me about some tray they want or something.”

“Why me..? Can’t you do it.”

“Can’t find it,” Annie muttered, looking away (her “I need help but am too proud to ask for it directly” move).

Sinking back into the couch, Hitch let out pained whine. “Then tell VM that and let me sleeeeeeep…”

Annie hummed a low note, heavy eyes staring at Hitch blankly. There was no getting out of this one.

“Fiiiiiiiine,” Hitch groaned, sticking out her hands. If she had to get up she wasn’t doing it under her own power.

When Annie took her hands she felt a tingle go through her body, and her heart jumped as the small woman effortlessly pulled her to her feet. She didn’t want to let go of the other woman’s hands – her strong, rough, yet so very gentle hands.

Hitch had dated some strong, tough guys in her time, but they didn’t have that softness to them that was putting the butterflies in her stomach. Kind of explained why she hadn’t been able to find a decent guy, all too closed off and boring. Girls were all so much easier to get along with.

Take Annie for example – they were just work friends, and only worked together a few days every week, but Hitch loved hanging around her when she got the chance. Her friends even teased her that she had a crush on the little blonde, with how much she talked about her.

But that was dumb, because Hitch didn’t get crushes. She’d never had one on any of the guys she’d dated. Sure, they’d been nice and she’d liked them (well, most of them), but when her friends had talked about their crushes it wasn’t like that at all for her.

Not that it mattered right now, here in the dark and dusty storeroom.

Trudging to the back row of shelving, Hitch found the “missing” trays. Or rather a very large stack of them. There was no way Annie could have missed them.

“Annnniieeeeee,” she wailed, slumping over and stomping her feet. “Why did you-?”

Her words died in her throat when she turned, finding Annie right up next to her, staring at her hard.

“I, ah, why..?” Hitch stammered, stepping back until she was against the cool concrete of the breezeblock wall.

Annie advanced on her silently, stopping just before their bodies touched, and as much as Hitch wanted her to step back, she wanted her to close that last inch.

“Had to get you alone somehow…” Annie finally said, her voice a low whisper.

“A-alone?” Hitch squeaked, pressing her hands back against the wall.

“Yeah,” the blonde said, running her eyes over Hitch’s body, and stroking the backs of her fingers – her pale, delicate fingers - down her arm. “I’ve seen how you look at me… always talking to me whenever you can… trying to get all my attention on you…” She stopped, her tongue slowly running along the back of her teeth before her eyes flicked up to Hitch’s, challenging her.

“Unless I’m mistaken?”

Though her mouth opened, Hitch couldn’t get any words out – definitely a rarity. Her heart was racing and the roof of her mouth was bone dry. Not only that but Annie’s touch was electrifying her. She wanted more. More of Annie.

“You’re – you’re not…”

Annie gently pressed herself up against Hitch, hands on the brunette’s collar, toying with it, a cocky smile on her lips.

“Well then, what’re we going to do about that?” Annie challenged, cocking her head with a smirk.

“We’re at work!” was all Hitch could manage.

“Yeah…” Annie breathed, leaning in to place a kiss on Hitch’s neck. “We are.”

As the blonde’s lips worked their way over her neck, up on to her jaw, Hitch let out a short, frustrated whine. Annie paused a moment, and though she couldn’t see it, Hitch felt the smirk against her skin, sending a shiver running down her body.

“Annie…” Hitch groaned, fingers curling around the fabric of Annie’s blazer, pulling her closer.

“Mmmm..?” Annie hummed, looking up innocently with her big, blue eyes.

Hitch was so very aware of the distance between them. How there was almost none. How their lips were only inches apart. How good it felt to have the other woman pressed up against her.

And it was true, what Annie had said – she did want Annie’s attention, and talking to her was the best thing about her day at work. So did she..? Was she..?

Any doubts (and all thoughts) were blown out of her mind when their lips met. They were soft and warm, and Annie was a _really_ good kisser, their mouths moving together as if they’d done it a hundred times before. Which didn’t surprise Hitch at all, Annie was great at everything.

Moving her hands, Hitch ran them tentatively, reverently down Annie’s sides and over her waist, coming to a rest on her hips. She’d never touched another woman like this before, but it felt so good, so natural.

Annie responded with a chuckle, deep and throaty, and let her hands drift from where they were resting at Hitch’s collar, over the brunette’s chest and down to her belt.

“Hmm… you like that?” Annie murmured, tugging at Hitch’s belt. When Hitch didn’t answer she leaned in, lips brushing over the brunette’s chin, breath hot on her skin. “Hmm?”

“I do,” Hitch answered, her heart hammering in her chest. Looking down she saw Annie looking up at her, lips glistening in the dim light. They’d been so soft…

Running her hands up the blonde’s back, Hitch pulled their bodies closer and leant in. She’d originally planned on another fairly restrained kiss, but when they touched passion and lust took over. Annie’s tongue was in her mouth, and Hitch let out a muffled groan as her fingers scrabbled to keep hold of fabric, to grab hold of Annie and squeeze her tight. Even as the small woman pushed Hitch back against the wall it didn’t feel close enough – she didn’t want there to be even an inch of space between them.

Pulling back suddenly, Annie panted, a smear of saliva around her mouth, and whipped off her blazer, tossing it aside. She never took her predatory eyes off of Hitch’s, but Hitch let hers wander. She took in Annie’s curves, the way her chest was rising and falling, and (thanks to her only wearing a short sleeved blouse) the definition of her muscular arms. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen all of this, but it was the first time from this angle, this situation.

“Fuck, you are so sexy,” Hitch breathed, gently cupping Annie’s cheek in her palm.

Annie let out another of her chuckles, though this time it was softer, her eyes looking at Hitch with such warmth that it made her heart jump. It only lasted a moment though, the gentle smile turning into the more familiar wolfish smirk.

“That makes two of us,” Annie murmured, turning her face to nuzzle into Hitch’s hand a moment before placing brief kisses on her fingers and playfully nipping at her skin.

“Ah!” Hitch gasped, her hand flinching.

“Too much?” Annie asked, stopping.

“Just… just got me a little, yeah,” was the best Hitch could do, still feeling out of breath.

Taking hold of Hitch’s hand Annie put a long kiss on the wounded spot, her thumb tracing circles on the brunette’s palm.

“Sorry…” she murmured, planting more kisses over her hand and fingers, before taking Hitch’s first two fingers into her mouth.

“Oh-!” Hitch whimpered as Annie sucked on her fingers, swirling her tongue around and, far more suggestively, between them. “Fuck…”

“Hmm..?” Annie asked, pulling Hitch’s finger out of her mouth with a pop, a thin trail of spittle trailing from the tip of her tongue. “Is that what you want?”

“Is..?!” Squealing, Hitch grabbed Annie’s shoulders as the blonde ran her hand up the inside of her thigh, grinding the heel of her palm into her crotch. Burying her face into Annie’s shoulder Hitch shuddered, muscles tensing and tinging, the soft tickle of Annie’s breath brushing over her skin, raising the hairs on her neck. Rocking her hips, Hitch closed her eyes tight, panting as she felt herself getting hotter and wetter.

“Sure feels like it is…” Annie’s voice was a hoarse, sultry whisper, which was only making Hitch want her more. She’d never wanted anyone like she wanted Annie right now. “But don’t want to make a mess of you…”

It was all Hitch could do to just stay standing, so she just nodded dumbly, moaning softly as Annie undid her belt, then her pants, pulling them down quickly. As Annie cupped her again, Hitch held her head against her chest, groaning as fingers teased her through the thin, damp fabric of her panties.

“What should I do about these?” Annie asked as she hooked fingers into the hem of the brunette’s underwear.

Hitch stood, unable to process her thoughts. To help, Annie tugged her panties down a fraction, looking up with a playful smirk.

“This?”

“Mmmm,” Hitch nodded, despite her nerves.

“Well then…” Annie hummed, hooking her fingers in the hem of Hitch’s panties and placing a wet, lustful kiss on Hitch’s lips.

After she pulled back Hitch could only watch slack-jawed as Annie slowly sank down to her knees, hands pushing up the brunette’s shirt to reveal the pale skin of her stomach.

“Oh, god…” Hitch whined, trembling as Annie’s lips feathered kisses over her stomach and across the bones of her hips.

“You’re so wet.”

Hitch could only whimper as Annie’s fingers teased her more, shuddering as Annie finally gave her some relief by pulling her now thoroughly soaked underwear down.

“Okay?” Annie asked, blue eyes looking up through her blonde fringe.

As Hitch nodded Annie smiled. A rare, warm smile. A smile that made Hitch’s heart jump and the tension between her legs grow.

“I want you,” Hitch rasped, brushing Annie’s fringe back, entwining her fingers in her hair.

Humming, Annie closed her eyes and rested her cheek against Hitch’s hip, one hand on the back of her thigh and the other… the other was running up the inside of her leg. And it didn’t stop, Annie clearly done with teasing as she slid a finger deep inside Hitch’s core.

“Oh, fu-fuuuuck..!”

Squeaking and shaking, Hitch doubled over and pressed the blonde’s head tight against her thigh, desperately trying not to cry out. It wasn’t the first time she’d had fingers inside of her and, hell, she’d gotten herself off just last night – but the sensation of Annie’s finger twisting, curling inside her was too much.

“Annie… Annie… more…”

If Annie answered Hitch didn’t hear it. But she felt how her walls twitched and sent a shiver up her spine as the woman in front of her pushed another finger into her. She felt like she could cum at any moment and Annie was hardly moving inside her yet.

“Fuck- fuck me, Annie,” Hitch begged, panting.

With a familiar smirk Annie complied. Slowly at first – drawing her fingers back, curled fingertips running against Hitch’s front wall – savouring the brunette’s anticipation a beat and pressing them back inside. Annie’s fingers felt cool against the heat inside of her, even as they moved faster in and out of her, the slick rhythm in her ears coming closer to matching the thumping of her heart.

Looking down Hitch saw Annie’s hand was wet with her juices, glistening in the dim light. And she could smell her scent, all too aware Annie would be smelling her too. She wondered if Annie was wet now too, growing hotter inside, her own body ready to welcome teasing exploration.

“Ah-!” Hitch gasped, grabbing Annie’s hair in her fists, the thought of exploring the blonde’s body thrown out of her mind as Annie pulled her fingers out.

Chuckling mischievously Annie watched her, all too pleased with herself. As Hitch’s grip relaxed, Annie settled back, examining her slick fingers. Hitch watched intently as the blonde put her fingers – the fingers that had been fucking her a moment ago – in her mouth, her soft, so very kissable lips wrapped perfectly around them as she sucked Hitch’s juices off.

When Annie moaned softly from deep in her throat Hitch’s knees went weak, and she almost collapsed.

“Here,” Annie hummed, lips wet. “Let me help you.”

“Wha-? Oh…”

Annie’s hands, her strong but gentle hands, reached between her legs and cupped Hitch’s ass, holding her up. And, with her legs spread and Annie on her knees between them, Hitch swallowed hard, afraid to say anything that could make Annie stop.

Gentle kisses on the inside of her thigh turned hungrier, more passionate, before stopping at the very top of her leg.

“More?” Annie asked, clearly not meaning kisses on Hitch’s leg.

“Yes,” Hitch nodded, trembling with anticipation.

“If you want me to stop I-”

“I know.”

“Good.”

It wasn’t just a good that Hitch was eager. Or even just ‘good because I want to eat you out’. It was a good that made Hitch’s heart flutter, laden with emotion and deeper meaning. With no further talk Annie gently guided Hitch to a more open position, pulling her hips forward.

Hitch wasn’t a shy person by any definition of the word, but this position, in this place, with this small blonde on her knees staring lustfully between her legs… it was definitely doing more than making her cheeks go a little red.

But at the same time she wanted it. She wanted Annie inside her. She wanted Annie to make her cum. She wanted to cum with Annie’s tongue inside her.

And Annie was acting like that was her plan, greedily kissing and sucking at Hitch’s lips, the tip of her tongue ever so slightly lapping between her folds.

“Fuck…” Hitch groaned. “More… give me more…”

Annie hummed as if contemplating if she would ever do more than she was. It was convincing enough that Hitch couldn’t risk it. She grabbed Annie’s head with both hands, fingers buried in her hair, and pulled her against her crotch.

The blonde shook a little, laughing silently before drawing her tongue along Hitch’s slit. With a second motion she lapped deeper into Hitch, strong hands kneading her ass as she hungrily explored Hitch’s inner walls.

“M-more…” Hitch said between panting breaths, bucking her hips. “Annie… deeper, please…”

She’d never experienced anything like this before, the feeling not only running through her body, but in her heart. It wasn’t just that she wanted Annie to fuck her, she wanted to see her smile, to hear her laugh. She wanted every part of Annie.

As Hitch tightened Annie worked her tongue in harder, arching her neck back to reach deep inside. The way Annie was grunting and slurping eagerly was such a turn on for Hitch, that someone as amazing as Annie would be so eager for her.

“Don’t stop… don’t stop…” Hitch panted. “I’m gonna cum, I’m g-g-!”

Her heart racing and legs trembling, Hitch gritted her teeth, trying not to scream as her eyes rolled back in her head. As Annie kept working Hitch kept cumming, shuddering and shaking. Pulling Annie closer against her she doubled over, groaning as she bucked her hips, grinding against the blonde woman’s face.

“Fuck me fuck me fuck me!” Hitch hissed, riding the rippling orgasms as long as she could.

But eventually they tapered off, Annie’s rhythm slowing, her tongue gently lapping, teasingly flicking Hitch’s swollen clit.

“Ah!” Hitch squealed, clamping a hand over her mouth.

Laughing softly Annie trailed kisses on the inside of Hitch’s thighs, her strong, rough hands rubbing her ass.

“Keep it down,” Annie hummed, looking up at Hitch with a smirk. “Don’t want anyone to hear.”

“Are you..?” Hitch wheezed as a bead of sweat dripped down her cheek. “You do that to me and think-?!”

The words died in her throat when she saw Annie looking up at her, lips and chin wet with spit and cum. And she was smiling, an almost serene smile, watching Hitch adoringly. It was almost enough to make Hitch cum again.

“Kiss me,” she whispered.

“Hmm?”

“Please,” Hitch implored, cupping Annie’s face. “Kiss me, please.”

Annie got to her feet, drawing her hands over Hitch’s hips and onto her chest. Leaning in the blonde reached back and undid her now messy bun, her hair falling loose down to her shoulders. The scent of sex on her breath filling Hitch’s nose.

“Please…” Hitch whimpered, desperately trying to lean in, but Annie’s hands returned to her chest and kept her back. Not that she was complaining about that, and from her devilish smirk neither was Annie.

“Okay then,” the smaller woman murmured, closing the distance between them.

When their lips met Hitch sank forward, wrapping her arms around Annie, holding her tight as their lips worked against each other. Hitch had tasted herself before (after a drunken evening with the girls and some suggestive truth and dare), but tasting herself on Annie’s lips was something else. She slipped her tongue into Annie’s mouth, running it over the other woman’s to taste as much as she could.

They kept kissing, sloppy and wet, and Hitch let her hands explore Annie’s body. She ran them over her curves, squeezing her ass, delighting as the blonde jerked, letting out a little squeak. Emboldened, she reached up and groped at Annie’s breasts.

More than once she’d found herself admiring Annie’s cleavage (it was certainly impressive after all). And feeling it… there had been a few times when she was out partying that she and the girls had copped a feel of each other, but it wasn’t like this. Sure, she’d enjoyed it (it was a bit of fun, how could she not?), but this was something else. She wanted Annie’s body to be hers, to worship it with her fingers and lips, to show Annie how beautiful she was.

Annie hummed a sultry note, arching her back to accentuate her chest even more, undoing the top few buttons of her blouse. Even through her blouse and bra, Annie’s breasts were soft to the touch, heavy in her hands.

“Nice?” Annie smirked, though her shaky breathing betrayed her cool exterior.

“You tell me,” Hitch managed.

“Smartarse,” Annie sighed, tangling her fingers in Hitch’s brown locks. “Here,” she continued, pulling the other woman face first into her cleavage.

“Mmrmph..?!” was the best Hitch could do, overwhelmed by the soft, pillowy embrace.

“Nice?” Annie chuckled, releasing her grip.

Stumbling back, her face red, Hitch frowned. She wasn’t complaining of course, but Annie teasing her like that…

“You bitch,” she pouted.

“How ‘bout I make it up to you?” Annie hummed, undoing the last few buttons of her blouse. “Okay? Or more?”

“Muh?”

Hitch watched with a vacant, slack jawed stare – and how could she do anything else? Annie’s boobs were even more amazing than she’d imagined (and not even mentioning the curve of her hips) – as Annie reached into her bra, scooping her breasts up and out of the cups.

“Guuhhh..?”

“Haven’t you seen boobs before?” Annie teased.

“Not like… I mean holy fuck!”

Chuckling, Annie shook her head with a faint smile. “Come here,” she said, pulling Hitch down again.

“I, ah, I mean I’ve never…”

“Just think of what you like,” Annie purred, stroking Hitch’s hair, looking down at her with seductively lidded eyes.

Squeezing Annie’s breasts in her hands, Hitch leant forward and covered them with wet open mouthed kisses. She heard Annie humming in approval, her fingers tenderly twisting through her hair, stroking at her cheeks. Taking one of the busty woman’s nipples in her mouth, she sucked on it a moment, swirling her tongue around and flicking it.

To Hitch’s pleasure, Annie moaned, pulling tighter on her hair.

Looking up with a grin, Hitch winked cheekily. “Nice?” she asked.

“Very nice…” Annie groaned, pushing Hitch upright again. Her fingers tracing down Hitch’s front before she grabbed hold of her hips, pulling her forward and kneading her butt. There had been times Hitch would have sworn she’d noticed Annie staring at her ass, but she’d always thought she’d imagined it. Now she was getting the idea that she’d been right all along.

While they touched each other Hitch leant over and kissed the other woman, messy and desperate. It felt so right, touching her, kissing her. Annie had been on her mind so much, and she realised that she loved it. She didn’t want to stop thinking about Annie. Having Annie in her life made her so happy, the days they worked together were always her favourites.

“Annie… I want… I want to touch you more…”

“Do you now?” the other woman answered.

The sensation of Annie hot breath on Hitch’s skin sent a shudder through her body.

“I doooo,” Hitch whined. “I want you so bad, you’re so fucking sexy and I want you. I want to make you feel like you made me feel.”

“Sounds like you’re getting all turned on again?”

“You’re groping my ass and I’ve been feeling you up… how could I not be?”

“How about this then?” Annie said, that dangerous, devilish smirk returning.

“Wha-?” Hitch squeaked as Annie turned her to the side.

With her pants around her ankles, Hitch lost her balance, flopping over onto a stack of boxes. Bent over at the waist, Hitch looked back to where Annie was standing beside her, rubbing a hand on her bare ass, her other on her shoulder.

“Annie…” Hitch pleaded.

The little woman let out a throaty chuckle, leaning right over to whisper in Hitch’s ear.

“Isn’t this what you want?”

“I- I do but-!”

Before she could finish her sentence, that she wanted to touch Annie more, fingers were in her again. There was no teasing like before. It wasn’t needed. She was even wetter now, so Annie’s fingers thrust into her with welcome ease.

While Annie fucked her with her fingers, rapidly thrusting in and out, she also leant over, nuzzling into Hitch’s neck. The feeling of her hot breath on her skin, while she was bent over and ready to cum again was electrifying.

“Good?” Annie asked, the smirk in her voice unmistakable.

“Don’t… don’t ask me questions while you’re doing that to me…” Hitch panted, wetness running down the insides of her thighs.

“Sorry…” She jammed her fingers in hard, pushing Hitch forward against the boxes, the brunette biting her lip not to squeal as Annie pushed in deep.

“Annnieeeeee..!”

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Annie breathed, right in Hitch’s ear, changing to slow, deep thrusts. “From the moment I saw you.”

“R-really?” Hitch asked, her heart leaping. Why did that make her so happy? Not as happy as when anyone else had said the same thing.

“Yeah,” she replied, gently closing her teeth on the shell of Hitch’s ear.

“And you- you’re gonna let me touch you soon?” She was begging now, aching to feel the other woman even more than her mounting orgasm.

“Right after you cum,” Annie promised. “So don’t hold back.”

“I won’t… I won’t…” Hitch panted, her body tensing in anticipation. She was almost there.

“Hey, you awake?” Annie asked.

“Huh?”

“C’mon, wake up.”

“Nyahhhh,” Hitch whined, something cold and damp against her face.

Opening her eyes she saw Annie standing over her, pressing a water bottle against her face. She was lying on the couch in the break room, right where she’d been before…

“You okay? Looked like you had a bad dream.”

“Dream..?” Hitch said, groggily sitting up.

“Yeah,” Annie nodded. “You were sort of restless and mumbling stuff.”

“Oh…” Hitch felt her face heating up and she looked down at her lap, eyes wide.

It was just a dream. A dream she was having a hard time dealing with. It had been so good, so…

“Hitch?”

“Oh ah sorry, still half asleep,” she laughed, scratching her head.

Annie sat down beside her, drinking from her water, leaving Hitch to stare at her. She watched the way her lips wrapped around the bottle, her head tipped back, and the long, smooth line of her neck.

_No, it was just a dream._

 

#

 

The rest of the day was agony for Hitch. Every time she so much as looked in Annie’s direction she’d blush, mind filled with images of them together in the storeroom. And not in the storeroom too. It was as if a dam had burst, and she was stuck imagining Annie in her bed, together in the shower, going between her legs.

And the worst was it wasn’t just sex. There was cuddling, and kissing, and holding hands and all sorts of sappy, cheesy images that made her so happy to think about.

Things were getting so bad Hitch was even contemplating sneaking off to the toilets to masturbate but, despite her frustration, she managed to hold off.

When she got home though, she couldn’t take it anymore.

Daz wasn’t home so she dumped her handbag on the couch and bolted up the stairs, taking two at a time. Her blazer was off before she was in her room, and while she picked her way over the piles of magazines and clothes over her floor, she’d unbuttoned her pants.

Shoving her hands down the front of her panties, she could feel how damp they were, and started teasing herself. Her left hand was working her clit, right running back and forth over her slit.

“Nnnnn… fuck…” she whined, legs shaking, as she pushed fingers inside of her.

As she worked her fingers slowly, she gasped, pulling out her left hand to steady herself on her bedside table. The wetness between her legs was growing again, and so was the warmth. But it wasn’t right.

Yanking the top drawer, Hitch grabbed her vibrator, shimmying her pants down before flopping back onto her bed. Fumbling with wet fingers she turned her toy on, sliding it slowly deep into her core.

“Ohhhhhh yesssssss…” she purred, arching her head back, eyes closed, grinning in pleasure.

Hitch thought of Annie on her knees between her legs, kissing her thighs and fingers inside. Tilting the vibrator she pressed it to her g-spot, squealing and kicking her legs. She’d never… never had thoughts like this before. About anyone, let alone another woman. But she liked it. She loved it. She loved-

“Ah!” Hitch cried out, her body shaking as her orgasm finally came. It coursed through her, a squealing, shuddering moment of ecstasy. Laying back Hitch stared up at the ceiling, a satisfied smile on her face. It was the best orgasm she’d had in a long, long time.

Panting, she chuckled, imagining Annie no doubt making some cheeky, sarcastic joke. She imagined leaning over and kissing her, the two of them cuddling and softly caressing each other in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

She imagined Annie smiling at her gently, the two of them holding hands for a while before going downstairs to get dinner ready… then snuggling on the couch watching tv and making each other laugh and smile and…

Hitch put a hand to her cheek, realising there were tears trickling from her eyes.

 _Why am I crying?_ she thought.

But she knew why.

 

She was in love with Annie Leonhardt.


End file.
